Tyrorik
EX Character Tyrorik EX Pictures Description Main Info Age: Infinite Favorite Activity: Taking revenge on the Ascendent god Pet Peeve: The Ascendent god He is the God of the Sword who was banished from Xenia when the Ascendent god took over becuase he could not be controlled. Nothing else is known about Tyrorik except he is as old as time like the other gods. Tyrorik doesn't like to discuss what happened. Tyrorik's Story TYRORIK: The Fallen God Intro Tyrorik was the God of the Blade... A trained bladed weapon expert mixed with the blood of an eternal God made him the master of all bladed weapons and war. He was housed in Xenia Continent until his removal by the Ascendant God was put under way. TYRORIK: The Fallen God Part 1 "My Lord Tyrorik," said Ashtaroth bowing at the feet of the God of The Blade, "The Ascendant God has turned against us and all of the other Gods." The room glittered from the sunlight coming in from the balcony. The whole room glowed as the sun reflected off the gold room. Tyrorik stood on the balcony...... His pointy devil-like tail swishing gently in the cool breeze. The water below the balcony shown the bright blue sky in a mirror like way. Tyrorik stopped looking down as Ashtaroth finished his report. He turned to and his servant rose from the ground. "Are you sure of this?" Ashtaroth nodded, "We have received reports from several other God's that battle forces from his Temple were seen by them heading towards them. We didn't here from any of them again. Last we heard none had been reported heading toward Valstrath." Tyrorik's pointed ears twitched. "Hmm.... You go to them then Ashtaroth..... And make sure nothing does happen... Meanwhile I'm going to see Lord Samsura." He turned back to look out the balcony. Ashtaroth dipped in a short bow and then turned and left... Unlocking He is a starter character and therefor does not need to be unlocked. Quotes * "You have angered a God!" * "The patience of a God is not to be tried..." * "My sword cuts through any armor you might think will protect you!" * "I have all the time in the world." * "The ascendant God gave me more trouble than you." * "Irritating isn't it." * "I'm not sorry I'm better than you." * "Oops am I hurting you?" * "Skill is something you lack, as well as being alive." Other Info Tyrorik uses something called a God Mode. When the bar is full it causes Tyrorik's basic attacks to double in power and make Tyrorik invicible. Also he glows with a black Aura during this time but the bar drains during this Mode. It's different than the Burning Mode Jin and the War mode Seighart have in a way though as it is only built up when he has taken damage and it automatically is put into use when enough is built up and it takes a very long time to build up and drains very very quickly. Base Skill Tree Category:Jobs and Classes